Outing Percy Weasley
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Oliver outs Percy to his siblings and their friends. AU, PwOw


"Oliver, what are you doing?"

The head boy ducked away from Gryffindor's quidditch captain, the boy was getting very close very fast and it was alarming Percy to no end. He couldn't get too close to the captain, he couldn't. If he got too close then... Percy took several steps back, Oliver took the same amount and one extra closer. The head boy blushed furiously, eyes darting towards the group in the corner. It was just his luck that the group was made up of all four of his younger siblings, The twins, Ron, Ginny, then Ron's two friends Harry and Hermione aswell as the twins' friend Lee Jordan.

"Ol, stop it!" Percy hissed, glaring at the keeper "There's people around". Oliver shrugged, still looking at Percy with dark eyes and a wolfish smirk. Merlin, Oliver was going to out them both there and then if he didn't get aw...

His knees hit the arm of one of the settees in the common room and he jumped slightly. Oliver licked his lips and the group looked over at Percy's quiet yelp. Whilst he did have every intention of telling his family about being in a relationship with Oliver Wood, being in love with Oliver Wood, he really hadn't meant to do it like this.. he was going to get them together and break the news to them, make sure his mum was sitting down and all that

"Merlin, Ol... you better keep your hands to yourself" Percy glared at him, blush killing the effect as Oliver's smirked widened.

"Just for that, Perce, I'm going to make sure I don't" Oliver smirked and stepped closer to Percy who leant backwards. Another step and Percy fell backwards onto the settee cushions. Oliver burst into laughter as he leant forwards, grabbing Percy by the front of his sweater. He hefted him up slightly.

"Oi! Oliver! What in Quidditch's name are you doing to Percy?" George frowned, only able to see Oliver's back and side. Hermione was blushing slightly.

"Bloody sod, If you beat him up you're getting four very pissed off Weasley's on your back, Wood" Fred shouted over, getting up from his seat. Oliver ignored them, eyes locked with Percy's.

"Stop pretending you're scared, I know you bloody like it" Oliver chuckled, pulling Percy up a little more before catching his lips. Percy grabbed his neck and sleeve as Oliver leant further over, crawling onto the settee and over Percy. Oliver kept his weight on one hand, sliding the other between them to grasp Percy's ...

"Sodding Wanker" Percy pulled away, managing to pull Oliver's hand away from his belt buckle.

"Only for yo.."

"Oliver.." Percy growled. "You've just outed us both to my family, at least wait till we're upstairs for that"

"Only if I can have another kiss" Percy rolled his eyes playfully, kissing the boy. Moments later he pulled away with a yelp and tugged Oliver's hand from the back of his trousers.

"Oh. Brooms! Oliver that's disgusting!" Fred and George were covering their faces. There was a thud and the group looked down to see Ron under the table.

"Now look what you two have done!" Lee Jordan sighed, sliding under the table along with Hermione and Harry to pull the youngest son up.

"Don't blame me! He's the one that's insatiable" Percy slid off the settee, leaving Oliver pouting after him as he made his way over towards the group. "Is he alright?" Harry and Lee were trying to hold him up in his seat, the unconscious and limp body sliding down slowly.

"Take him to Pomfrey" Percy sighed as Oliver moved to stand behind him, arms curling around his shoulders. Fred and George stared at them with Owlish expressions as Harry and Lee, lead by Hermione, dragged Ron to the Hospital wing. Ginny giggled as Oliver decided to horrify the twins more and kissed their brother's jaw and neck.

"Down boy" Oliver opened his mouth to reply but received an elbow to the stomach instead. The twins burst into laughter and Percy cast Oliver an apologetic look, raising a hand to the back of his neck.

" You lot ok... with this?" Percy looked back to his brothers as Oliver's arm curled around his shoulders, his own arm curling around Oliver's waist. The twins nodded, glancing at each other before scowling at Oliver for a moment.

"George is scarred for life by that... what will mum say when she finds out you corrupted our innocent little Percy?" Fred shook his head for a moment before patting George on the head who quirked a brow as Oliver began to laugh, Percy turning a slow red.

"What will your ma say when she finds out it was me who was corrupted by your anything but innocent little Percy?" He smirked at Percy's indignant squawk, receiving another elbow to the stomach as the twins set horrified looks on Percy.

"You.. him... you" Percy glared at Oliver as George stuttered. Percy nodded slowly before both twins paled and fainted as their brother had done earlier.

"You can write home to mother and tell her why three of her sons fainted, why they're all suddenly shocked out of their wits AND you can take these two up to the hospital wing" Percy shot him a look. Oliver glanced down.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes"

"But you said..."

"I know but that was before you caused three of my siblings to pass out"

"But.."

"Oliver.."

"Percy..."

"Fine! No loving for Percy tonight" Oliver crossed his arms and Percy simply laughed, shaking his head.

"Fine, you can sleep in your own bed" Percy quirked his brows with another smirk, Oliver paled.

"Ok! I take it back! Loving for Percy tonight"

"You've had too many bludgers to the head"

"You've got a stick up your ar"

"That's it, you're definitely in your own bed tonight" Percy smirked and started up the stairs to their room. He had no intention at all of making Oliver sleep on his own but it was too fun teasing the quidditch player.

"Did I mention it was an awfully nice arse?" Oliver trailed after him, voice drifting into the common room as George was beginning to come to.

He was quickly unconscious again.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry, been in a silly mood, read FuzzyCat's latest story, it's all Cat's fault, nothing to do with last night's party or trying to put off last minute work for tomorrow 


End file.
